


The weight of the world

by Sonofdarkness232



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofdarkness232/pseuds/Sonofdarkness232
Summary: Jay is a warden recruit and it’s a pain in the ass. He with ms.scarlett cousland,a shit ton of swords and sarcasm about as sharp as one they will end the blight well at least jay thought it was going to be that simple but is it ever really that simple what he didn’t count on was falling in love with her...





	The weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I am replaying dragon Age origins so it will probably be updated depending on what I’m doing In The game I’m probably gonna give a shortened version of the fade because FUCK THE FUCKING FADE ok sorry but onto the story now

The weight of the world chapter one  
Jay was standing beside Duncan studying the area for potential escape routes. When suddenly Duncan said”and this is our newest recruit for the gray wardens.” I cut him off”jay eveningshade at your service malord.” He said”eveningshade my condolences on the death of your mother and father.” I nodded and said”thank you malord.” but then I look over and see a girl advancing maybe a year younger than me and definitely a looker she had long flowing dark red hair and glowing green eyes. She was quite pretty, she said”father you summoned me?” I thought ah so she’s his daughter nice to know which means she’s the recruit we’re here for. They chatted then she was told to go find her brother. I look at Duncan who nodded I fall in line beside her and said”what’s up.” She looked at me and asked “really that’s how you greet me.” I said”look I can only be formal for so long ok.” She laughed and said”well let’s go find my brother.” I said”yes let’s. We walked along until some Knight I think came and said”malady the dogs in the larder again nans threatening to quit. I chuckled he finally noticed me and asked”who are you?” I replied “jay eveningshade I came with Duncan the grey warden.” He nodded ms.cousland said exasperated “let’s go get my marbari.” I followed them and whispered to ms.cousland.”good god that woman can yell god it can rival my sister when she’s pissed off.” She laughed we soon entered the larder. We go inside and her dog was barking at the wall then I smelled it. Giant rats damn well I guess this won’t be as uneventful as I thought. I unsheathed one of my swords and used magic light my weapon on fire. It burst into red flames and then a rat ran at us I slashed its head off. We continued fighting until dead rats covered the larder floor. I said”well that was...something but those rats they look as if there from the kakari wilds.”Ser Gilmore said”yeah my uncle used to tell me stories about the kakari wilds.” We walked out and I told ms.cousland”I guess we should find your brother and you know I just realized I don’t actually know your name.” She deadpanned and said”we never were introduced I’m Scarlett cousland.” I replied with a smirk”and I’m jay eveningshade at your service malady.” She smiled at me but we continued on and met her mother and a few other people. Her mother asked”so I can conclude your dog is now out of the larder.” Scarlett answered “yes mother.” Her mother then asked”and who is this young man.” I introduced myself “jay eveningshade I’m the recruit the grey warden brought.” She nodded and said”really you don’t look like a warden.” I asked”what’s that supposed to mean?” Then the woman next to Scarlett’s mother said”your much to handsome to be a warden.” I chuckled and said jokingly ”yes well I might as well put my good looks to use maybe the darkspawn will die because I’m so good looking.” Scarlett laughed at me I stuck my tongue out at her she rolled her eyes and said”you are so immature jay.” I said sarcastically “yes well I do try Scarlett.” She just gave me a look. I shrugged she face palmmed. She bid her mother goodbye then we went and found her brother. She talked with him for a bit before her parents showed up and talked I sighed and wished I had my parents or at least my mother back. I sighed but everyone exited the room and Scarlett said”well we should sleep.” I nodded and went to my room closing the door and locking it I collapsed onto the bed and slept.

I awaken to a knock on the door and a yell. I answered “who is it.” Then outside I heard them sigh in relief she asked”jay your alive.” I said”yes I am Scarlett.” I opened the door and saw the bodies immediately realizing what’s going on I followed her. We fought our way from the castle to the armory we got the sword of highever and the shield we quickly left. We found her father and Duncan in the larder. The three of us escaped her mother and father staying behind. It took about a week to reach ostagar and the whole journey she refused to eat. It was the third day and I didn’t want her to starve to death so I sat next to her during dinner and said”Scarlett you need to eat.” She refused to look at me and looked into the fire. I said”Scarlett please don’t starve yourself they wouldn’t want you to I don’t want you to.” She snapped in barely more than a whisper “why do you care.” I replied about as equally frustrated “because Scarlett I think of you as a friend and don’t want you to die is that so bad.” She looked down and sniffled I wrapped my arms around her and said”for what it’s worth I’m sorry I don’t know what it’s like to lose a parent because my mother died when I was born and my father just up and left so I don’t quite know how that feels but just know that if you need anything I’m here Scarlett.” She hugged me and cried after a while she said”thanks jay I-I needed that.” I replied jokingly” yes well let’s not make it a habit shall we because then you’d ruin all my good shirts and just we can’t have that.” She laughed and replied “by the maker your the worst.” I replied jokingly “well I know that already.” She laughed at me and said”thanks jay I-I needed that.” I said”well cheering up pretty girls and killing shit is what I do so hey.” She blushed a tiny bit. I chuckled and said”your cute when you blush.” I realized I said that out loud well...shit and an awkward silence hung in the air until Duncan appeared saying”you two should get some sleep we’ll leave tomorrow.” I nodded and headed to my tent I glanced at Scarlett as she retreated into her tent. I sighed and headed I to my tent I laid on the bed thinking by the maker I’m stupid. And I laid there the entire night thinking about what I said  
The rest of the journey was awkward until we reached ostagar. With a hail the king said”Duncan good to see you.” He looked st us and said” and you must be the two new recruits well any warden is welcome but I doubt your needed considering we’ve won three battles against these beasts and tomorrow will be no different.” Duncan said to Cailin “might I remind you your majesty the arls troops will be here in less than a week.” Cailin let out a hearty laugh and said”Eamon just wants in on the glory but alas I’m not even sure this is a blight we’ve no sign of an arch demon.” I chuckled “disappointed your majesty.” He said”I wished for a battle like in the tales the king and grey wardens riding into battle but I guess this will do.” I said”if I may your majesty are you sure you want it like a fairytale because most don’t get a happy ending.” He raised an eyebrow but said with a sigh”yes well I better take my leave before logain sends out a search party.” He left quickly obviously in deep thought st what I said Duncan said”I think the only person who’s said that to him has been logain.” I said”what it’s true have you read any fairytale the hero ends up dead.” I chuckle bitterly and asked quietly “is this what were destined for...death no wonder no one wants to be a grey warden and here I thought it was going to be all rainbows and unicorns.” Duncan raised an eyebrow but continued he explained how the war was going I said”well we should complete this ritual as quickly as possible.” He nodded and told us to find a warden named Alistair never told us where so woo fuckin whoo maker damn it with a huff me and Scarlett go to try and find this Alistair.


End file.
